Emulated computing environments can be configured in virtual interrupt mode or in direct interrupt mode. In virtual interrupt mode, interrupts are delivered by a hypervisor, resulting in a performance penalty. In direct interrupt mode, the emulated computing environment has direct access to hardware and interrupts can be delivered without intervention by the hypervisor, but in some cases it may be undesirable to give an emulated computing environment direct hardware access. Therefore, transitions between direct interrupt mode and virtual interrupt mode are occasionally required.